Skills
]] .]] Ang Skills ay ang mga katangian ng isang manlalaro na kanyang mapapaunlad sa buong laro. Ang mga kasanayan ay mapapalaki sa pamamagitan ng mga iba't ibang paulit-ulit na aksyon na magbibigay ng karanasan sa kasanayan na iyon, hanggang makakuha ng sapat na karanasan para sa susunod na antas. Mayroong mga kasanayan na ginagamit ng mga manlalaro upang makapagluto, makapagputol ng puno, makapaggamit ng madyik, makagawa ng mga rune at marami pang iba. Mayroong mga kasanayan na "interlaced", ibig sabihin sila ay sabay na magagamit. Halimbawa, ang mga troso na makukuha gamit ang Woodcutting ay magagamit para sa Firemaking, at ang mga apoy na galing sa Firemaking ay magagamit para sa Cooking. Ngayon, mayroong 26 na mga kasanayan sa RuneScape. Magagamit ng mga miyembro ang lahat na ito, at magagamit lamang ng mga hindi miyembro ay 15 sa mga ito. Lahat ng mga kasanayan ay nagsisimula na may 1 sa antas maliban sa Constitution, na magsisimula na may 10 sa antas. Mapapaunlad ng mga manlalaro ang kanilang mga kasanayan hanganng 99 na antas; pagkatapos nito, madadagdagan nila ang kanilang karanasan hanggang 200,000,000 ngunit hindi na tataas ang antas sa paggawa nito. Ang "combat level" ng isang manlalaro ay nagsisimula sa 4 na antas at nagtatapos sa 200 na antas. Tingnan ang hiscores para sa kanya-kanyang ranggo ng bawat kasanayan. Ang mga kasanayan ay pansamantalang mapapataas o mapapababa gamit ang tiyak na mga bagay o kagamitan, tulad ng Cape of Accomplishment, beer, potions, at pies. Pansamantalang itataas ng wild pie ang antas ng Slayer, at Summer pie naman para sa Agility. Kapag ang isang manlalaro ay mayroong 15 na antas (2,411 experience points) sa isang kasanayan, sila ay malalagay sa hiscores para sa kasanayan na iyon. Kasanayan ng Hindi Miyembro Member skills Members have access to 9 other skills: Skills types There are four types of skills in RuneScape: Combat, Resource, Production, and Character Development. Combat: - These skills involve fighting in Combat. : Attack, Defense, Strength, Magic*, Ranged, Summoning**, Slayer***, Prayer, and Hitpoints Resource: - These skills involve extracting items from objects ingame. : Fishing, Woodcutting, Mining, Farming, and Hunting. Production: - These skills involve crating Resource items into other items. : Smithing, Cooking, Fletching, Firemaking, Crafting, Herblore, Runecrafting, and Construction. Character Development: - These skills help make money and travel. : Agility and Thieving. * Magic could be a Production Skill because of Enchantment and Lunar Spells and a Character Development Skill because of Teleport Spells(Way of Travel). ** Summoning familiars have a wide variety of abilities. Although most are designed to help with combat, several have gathering based abilities (not considered Resource because you don't take anything from the environment), others Production abilities, and others help with traveling, making them have Character Development abilities. *** While Slayer is related to combat, it does not contribute to combat level. Experience Levels The equation below calculates exactly the minimum experience needed for a given level: ::Experience Required = floor \left[ \frac {\displaystyle\sum_{n = 1} ^ {L - 1} floor \left( n + 300 \times 2 ^ {n/7} \right) } {4} \right] , where L = skill level The above equation can be approximated with minimal rounding error as: ::Approximate Experience Required = \sum_{n = 1} ^ {L - 1} \left( \frac {n} {4} + 75 \times 2 ^ {n/7} \right) , where L = skill level This approximation can then be used to find the maximum additional experience required to level up: ::Additional Experience Required to Level Up = \frac {L} {4} + 75 \times 2 ^ {L/7} , where L = current level Example You want to find the experience that it would take to level up from 28 Strength to 29 Strength: ::Additional Experience Required to Level Up = \frac { \left( 28 \right) } {4} + 75 \times 2 ^ { \left( 28 \right) /7} = 7 + 75 \times 2 ^ {4} = 7 + 75 \times 16 = 1207 It takes 83 xp to get from lv 1-2 So it would take at most 1207 experience points to get from level 28 to level 29. Combat skills To calculate the experience gain for combat skills, a simple equation can be used: :Experience earned = 4 x d ::where d = damage dealt to an opponent This equation does not work for some opponents such as random events which give significantly less experience. Hitpoints To calculate the experience gain for Hitpoints, another simple equation can be used: :Experience earned = 1.33 x d ::where d = damage dealt to an opponent Skill release timeline *All other skills have been in game since time of release. See also *Milestones *Experience *Level 99 skills *Total level *Cape of Accomplishment *200 million experience bg:Skills * Category:Mechanics